A Witch's Tale
by MistressLeah
Summary: In which we see why the witch is crying. Takes place in 'The Passing campaign', focusing on the witch that's in the gazebo.
1. Prologue

_This day was supposed to be perfect.  
Why? Why now?_

The witch felt many emotions at that moment, none of them good:  
Melancholy, sorrow, loathing, and grief.  
She felt all those things yet she could not think, as if something terrible had taken over her. It felt terrible.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since the infection spread. Two weeks since everything changed.

The witch sat under what used to be a beautiful gazebo surrounded by gorgeous flowers full of life and glee, but is now dead.

Dead.

Everything was cold and dead: the flowers, the decorations, the atmosphere, her heart.

She could not help but sob.  
_How long have I been crying?  
_It must have been days.

She had every reason to cry, though.


	2. Life Before

The Millers were a modest family. They worked for a living, but were very well off. Even though they got most everything they wanted, they never took anything for granted. Ask anyone who knew the Millers and they would say the family was the nicest group of people you would ever meet.  
With only one daughter, George and Cindy owned a magnificent three-story home with a large back yard, including a garden and a pool, but no pets. Lord no. There were no pets, too much of a mess.

"Anna, you look beautiful."  
"You think so, Erika?"  
"Yeah."

Anna did look beautiful. Standing in front of a mirror, she couldn't stop staring at herself.  
She was wearing a beautiful Colum spaghetti strap wedding dress adorned with floral hand-sewn silver and clear glass beading and zipper back.

Anna Miller turned 23 two months back in May and was ready to settle down with her fiancé Brad.

"I can't believe I'm marrying Brad tomorrow. It's everything I've ever dreamed of!" She couldn't control the smile on her face, she was grinning with such delight it was starting to hurt.  
Erika couldn't help but feel proud of her friend. Anna had been nothing but nice her whole life, it was only fair she gets to be this happy.

"Hmm, come on; let's get you out of this dress before anyone sees you." Erika said with a genuine yet playful smile.  
"Alright, unzip me. "  
It didn't take long to remove the dress, it was done quickly yet carefully.

After Anna was dressed in her regular clothes, the girls stepped out of her walk-in closet. As they were exiting the bedroom, they saw a familiar face.

Brad was approaching the duo, getting closer with each step. Even though two girls stood before him, his eyes focused on Anna, admiring all of her features, which he thought, were perfect:  
her blond hair, eyes as blue as the ocean, skin smooth and radiant like a newborn's, her smile, wow her smile, teeth white and pink lips that were just so kissable and just… her. The overall idea of her was breathtaking.

"Hey" was all Brad could think to say.  
"Hey, yourself" replied Anna with a smile.

Brad relaxed at the response. That was another thing he loves about her; how she could make him feel so comfortable and not worry about anything because he knows she loves him, and he loves her.

Wrapping his arms around her to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, he asked "Nervous about tomorrow?"

Anna smiled at the simple yet loving gesture. "Nah, I'm excited, but not nervous. I can't wait for us to start our lives together."

They stared deep into each other's eyes; words needn't be spoken but were said anyway.

"I love you."  
"I love you too."

Closing the distance between them, Brad and Anna shared a kiss filled with love, passion, and bliss.

"Ahem," Erika interrupted with a not so genuine cough. "I'm kind of feeling like a third wheel… Can we go downstairs and watch some T.V. or something?"

Brad chuckled while Anna turned a light shade of red.  
"Heh, sorry. Yeah, some T.V. would be nice."

The trio headed downstairs into the living room. Turning on the television, they sat down to watch 'Say Yes to the Dress'.

Anna sighed. "God I love Randy… I'm so glad I don't have to worry about any wedding things anymore!"

Suddenly their program was interrupted by a man sitting behind a desk with a distressed look on his face. "Breaking News. The U.S. Government has reported that and infection has spread across America, an infection that turns people into zombies. It is advised that you protect yourselves and do not go outside until further noti-"

A shaking Erika turned off the T.V. "Pft" she scoffed in a desperate manner. "Z-zombies, yeah right. I'm sure it's just a prank that'll just blow over."  
She turned to look at the couple next to her. Fear and worry spread across their faces.

"Come on guys, it's nothing. Let's just go to sleep so we can be ready for tomorrow." She sounded desperate.

Then darkness.

All of them gasped in surprise of the blackout.  
Brad knew he had to keep calm for the three of them. "Don't worry, I have a flashlight. Now you girls go get ready for bed. I'm gonna go get the cake from the outdoor fridge. I'll be back in a little while."

Anna was too scared to move, Erika just nodded.

"Alright then… hey" he said turning to Anna, "I love you"  
"I love you too."

That was the last time Anna saw love in Brad's eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **liking it so far? don't be afraid to review, even if it just says "thumbs up" or "thumbs down".

The next chapter will most likely be the last. Tell me what you think :D


End file.
